Super Smash Marine
by ROFL Industries
Summary: Ifan Jones, a Corporal in the ASF Naval Support Group, has never been a social person. What happens when he gets invited to SSB4? Rated M when story progresses for language and some graphic violence later in the story. Currently rated T.
1. Not the Social Type

**Hey there! While I wait for my other story, The Dark Warrior, to gain momentum, I thought I would start another story, to pass the time. This one will not feature Crow, for the moment, as two simultaneously running stories with the same characters, but different plots, can be quite confusing. Hopefully this story starts of better aswell. (So many .)**

**Ike: Just get on with it!**

**FINE! I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE AN INTRODUCTION ANYWAY!**

BAM! Another enemy down.

"Nice shot! Right between the eyes as usual!" his spotter and best friend called out excitedly. "I'm starting to wonder if they put a chip in you or somethin'!"

The sniper chuckled darkly and looked back through his scope. Seeing no other enemies, he relaxed, and took the moment's respite to study his gun. Painted in the red, black and white of the Federation, it had been scarred and worn beyond belief. He had refused his friend's offers to "at least polish it" , preferring to keep it the same. The trio, the sniper, the spotter, and the gun, had been through hell and back together, and he wanted to keep it the same. Too much had changed lately.

He sighed and sat up, looking at his companion. The jumpy, slightly deranged, marine had his hand over his radio, mounted on the right side of his helmet, and was listening intently. He suddenly stood up and spoke to his friend.

"Looks like the bastards are clearing out. We shouldn't have any trouble for a while."

The sniper nodded and stood, just in time to see a Condor dropship zoom into view, the spotter jumped in, and he was about to follow suit, when he turned his head to study the carnage below. The charred landscape was full of holes and burned out husks, the ground turned grey from ash. He took one last look at the battlefield before hopping in, and the doors closed behind them. He sat down across from the Strike Commander, being the next in rank on the ship, and took a moment to study the marines in the hold. All wore titanium alloy plate suits, painted white, with red shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, with black, metallic boots. The gaps between armor plates revealed rigid, black under armor - extremely flexible, yet hard to break. All of their helmets were white, with a black visor that covered most of the front of the helmet, forming a sort of T.

"Yo, corporal."

He was snapped out of his reverie by the Strike Commander in front of him.

"Ready for the party?" he smiled, taking off his white beret. "About time we kicked them Militia out of Stylis IV, don't ya think?"

The corporal nodded.

"Just try not to scare away all the ladies. You can be quite dark at times."

The marines in the hold laughed at the Commander's comment. Suddenly, all laughter stopped as the dropship flew into the frigate, landing in one of its many docking bays. The hatch opened and the marines filed out to be greeted by cheering crew and officers. The corporal peeled off from the main group and headed for the barracks, when he was stopped by another Strike Commander, this time with a helmet.

"Where do you think you're going, corporal? The party's this way," came the feminine voice. He smiled. Strike Commander Ashley Johnson was another friend in a small group of companions in the sniper's life, and one of the two he actually spoke with.

"To the barracks, ma'am. As you probably have noticed, I'm not one for parties." The officer smiled.

"Ahh, alright. Just don't come complaining to me when you're bored out of your mind." He chuckled.

"Will do."

The two then parted as he walked towards his room that he shared with his spotter. He entered the room and was about to take off his armor when he noticed a note on his bead. He raised an eyebrow at this. No one ever sent him letters. Hell, only a few people actually talked to him. He walked over to the bed and opened the letter.

_Greetings,_ it read.

_ We are pleased to inform you, Corporal Ifan Jones of the Agieo-Styilan Federation, have been invited to take part in the 4th Super Smash Brothers tournament, where you and other fighters will be pitted against each other in grand battles, until one reaches the top of the ranks, earning a grand reward. You are allowed to bring your equipment, and invite over up to three friends from your home universe once every six months. If you press accept, at the bottom of this note, you will be teleported to Smash Manor in twenty-four hours. If you press decline, then this note will disappear and you will never be contacted by us again. Please decide._

He looked down at the bottom of the note.

_"A tournament, eh?"_

He pressed accept, and the note disappeared. He heard a voice emanate from seemingly thin air. "Excellent. You have twenty-four hours."

He nodded and ran out of the room. He had stuff to arrange.

He walked to the front of the Smash Mansion, having just been teleported there from the _UFS Armiger_, and was feeling quite nauseous, although he was doing a decent job of hiding it. He walked up to the front gate and, seeing no intercom or other form of communication, pushed it open and walked inside. As he approached the expansive mansion, he recalled his conversation with his superiors.

_"Super Smash Brothers, eh? Sounds fishy to me," said a commander unknown to the corporal._

_"That's because everything sounds suspicious to you, Martin," responded Commander Johnson. "i think that the corporal would have declined the invitation if he thought it a threat. And we all know how his instincts are finely tuned. He'll be fine. Besides, it'll give him a chance to prove that the ASF is no joke." There was general agreement and a few cheers from the crowd. The Force Commander silenced them and spoke to the corporal._

_"Corporal, you are allowed to go this tournament, under one condition."_

_He looked at the officer with a raised eyebrow, unseen due to his helmet. The Commander smiled._

_"Kick some ass."_

He might as well have been deaf from the cheers that erupted afterwards.

He chuckled as he approached the mansion.

_"This could prove to be interesting."_

**Well there you go. Yes, I know that was less a SSB fic and more a Sci-Fi personal creation, but don't worry, Nintendo will arrive in the next chapter.**

**This story, as mentioned in the beginning, will be written alongside The Dark Warrior, as I wait for that to take off.**

**Anyway. Until next time...**


	2. Introductions

**Hello there! Welcome to the next chapter in our marine's life, his time as a smasher. I hope you guys enjoy, and I will probably upload another chapter before the weekend is over, along with a couple on Tuesday, as I have a day off of school.**

**Zelda: HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GONNA HAVE TO ASK YOU TO HURRY UP!?**

**Ugh...**

He walked into the large mansion, to be immediatly greeted by a large hand, which zoomed by him, clutching something. He then turned to see a group of kids, one black haired with a baseball cap and bat, one dressed in green with a sword and shield, and one dressed in red with an axe. All seemed intent on chasing the glove before they saw the soldier in power armor. He looked questiongly at the kids, and then at the corridor which the glove had flown into. He then decided, "_Ah screw it"_, and activated his thruster module, causing jets to appear out of his calves, feet, and back, and boosted down the hall, from where a scream emanated. The kids watched in awe as the soldier zoomed out of sight. They then looked at each other and decided to follow.

The corporal boosted into what appeared to be a kitchen, with, was that rainbows splattered all over the place? One glance up gave him his answer. Kirby, along with all the other smashers, were magnetically attached to the ceiling. Kirby, the poor thing, got nauseous, and well...

He looked over to the corner to see the giant hand bowing before a toaster, saying,

"OH MAGNIFICENT BREAD BURNER, I BEG YOU TO ACCEPT MY SACRIFICES!"

_"What the hell?"_

He reactivated his thruster module, just as the kids burst into the room, and leaped towards the hand. He activated his kinectic strike module just as the glove turned around, and in one powerful punch, further amplified by his momentum, sent it through the wall. He then quickly turned around, boosted up, and slashed everyone down, while Crazy Hand crawled out of the hole and muttered,

"The bread gods must have been angry, for the bread burner ugh..." and then passed out in a heap. The trooper boosted up again, grabbed the magnets, and dropped back down. He offered them to the kids and asked, "I'm guessing these are yours?" The children nodded dumbly as they took the magnets. Just then, another giant hand, burst into the room, screaming,

"ALLRIGHT, WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO NOW? AND CRAZY oh my." It looked at the damage, then at its twin on the floor, and then to the marine, who still had his modules activated. Realising this, he deactivated them. The surrounding smashers backed away from the soldier as the hand floated over to him. "Master Jones, a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry that you had to experience this on your first day here, but as you can see, my brother isn't the most...sane of people." Ifan nodded. The glove turned towards the smashers and said, "This is not a suitable place to get acquainted." He gestured towards the rainbow splattered room as several of the smashers nodded, a few emphatically. "Please gather at the cafeteria. We will hold a formal introduction for our new companion in fifteen minutes, after I deal with my brother." With that, the floating extremety hovered over to his twin as the smashers moved towards the door. A blue haired prince mouthed "thankyou" as a blonde haired warrior, looking the twin of the smaller warrior from earlier, winked at him. He followed the group to the cafeteria, where he was forced to sit with a group of swordsmen, an angel, two princesses, and a bounty hunter. All introducing themselves, varying from a long winded greeting from Princess Peach, to a mumbled name from Samus. All conversation was interupted by Master Hand moving out to the stage. He cleared his throat, and the room quieted.

"Ahem. Greetings a Smashers. I do have the pleasure of formally welcoming you to the 4th SSB tournament. This year, we have a quite different addition to our group. Corporal Jones, if you would please rise." He stood up, unfazed by the stares from his fellow smashers. "This is Strike Corporal Jones of the Ageio-Stylian Federation Naval Support Group, or AFS-NSG for short. Please show him your upmost respect, as he is a highly decorated soldier of a very powerful military organisation, and we would hate to see our home blasted to pieces."

Samus muttered, "I wouldn't mind a little bit of that."

The marine chuckled as he sat back down. The glove continued.

"Today there will be a demonstration of his skills, for we are hosting an exhibition match. Any who wish to join need only ask. Otherwise, the contestants will be chosen randomly. Goodday." And with that, the hand left the room. He could feel the stares of his potential contestants.

_"Yep. I guess I was right."_

That Evening...

Ifan walked out onto the arena.

He was surrounded by cheering Smashers as he stepped into view. He studied the terrain and brought up his scanner.

_"Shit. Mostly close-quarters, with one good sniper perch on the other side. I'll have to rush it if I want to use my equipment effectively."_

Before he could formulate a plan, though, the opposing Smashers stepped into the field. He saw Link, Snake, Marth, and Bowser.

_"Crap. All excellent in close quarters, and all probably going to focus on me. I'm gonna have to play dirty."_

He entered a series of commands into the holo-pad on his arm, calibtrated his sensors, and took out his pistol and tactical knife as the announcer counted down.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

The smashers charged, just as Ifan pressed a button on the side of his helmet. One moment, he was standing in front of them, the next, he was gone. Link swore and said, "Cloaking field." The others nodded and began searching for him when Marth was sent flying, doing a double front flip, before face planting on the ground. Snake followed the tracer to see a soldier in that red, black, and white suit aiming down on them with a menacing looking sniper rifle. And from the noise it made, it fired one beast of a shell.

The smashers dove out of the way. Well, all except for Bowser, who charged the marine, and Marth, who stumbled to his feet, dazed by the power of the gun. Ifan compacted his rifle as Bowser ran towards him, and waited. Bowser stopped near him, reared back, and let out a breath of flame. The Corporal, expecting this, activated his holo shield, bringing the shimmering holographic shield infront of him as a visor of the same material folded down over his face. The flames boiled over the shield, but did not penetrate it, leaving a stunned group of Smashers and a grinning Ifan. He used this to his advantage, deactivating his shield, and activating his flamethrowers, aiming them at Bowser, and letting loose a load of super heated plasma. This brought Bowser's damage level up exponentially, and the soldier finished him off with a strike to the chest, flinging him off the edge.

"OUT!"

The four other Smashers spread out and approached him cautiously. Link unshouldered his bow, nocked an arrow, drew the fletching to his cheek, and loosed. He smiled confidently as the arrow sped right towards its target, only to be stopped by a pistol round. His smile flipped to a frown, looking around to find his enemy. Unfortunately for him, he failed to look behind him. Ifan took advantage of this, and engaged his thrusters, launching forward. He grabbed Link and flew over the edge, dropping him. Link tried to recover, but couldn't, and fell off of the stage.

"OUT!"

Marth slashed at Ifan as he made a second run, while Snake threw a grenade, only to find air. Ifan whirled around just in time to see a bright light. He looked at the source, and saw what he was looking for. A Smash Ball.

The three immediately dove for it throwing fists at each other, trying to be the first to break it. Ifan threw his two hijakers off and shot the Smash Ball. A glow enveloped him as he smiled maniacally at his opponets. The two looked at each other, and thought of the same thing._ RUN!_

Ifan's armor abrubtly began to change color, the white fading to black, and his visor turning red. He knew exactly what was happening. He reached to his left hip and found a chainsword. He drew it and pulled the trigger, activating it, and ran towards Marth and Snake, who looked at the approaching figure with dread. Snake was the first one out.

Ifan sheathed his sword as he turned to face Marth. Marth, concerned got ready to block.

Ifan activated his final smash.

Suddenly, a pulsing red glow appeared in his hand. he lifted it towards Marth who stared in awe at the glowing orb.

He never had achance.

FTOOOOM! And with that, Marth was out. The crowd cheered at the corporals performance. He had won, with only minor damage.

_"I could get used to this."_

**And with that, I will take my leave.**

**Lucario: Did the corporal just do a Kame-hame-ha?**

***facepalm***

**Until next time...**


End file.
